A connector capable of detecting whether male and female housings are in a correctly fitted state is known. In one example, the connector has a housing with a flexible locking arm, and a short-circuiting terminal which is pressed and changes position when the locking arm is inclined. Another housing has a locking protrusion and a detecting terminal. When the two housings are in the process of being fitted together, that is, when they are in a half-fitted state, the anterior end of the locking arm makes contact with the locking protrusion and inclines, pushing the short-circuiting terminal and causing it to move. As a result, the detecting terminal and the short-circuiting terminal are no longer in contact. When the two housings attain a correct fitting position, the contact with the locking protrusion ceases, the locking arm returns resiliently to its original position, and a locking hole in the locking arm fits with the locking protrusion, thereby locking the two housings. As the locking arm returns resiliently to its original position, the short-circuiting terminal also returns to its original position and makes contact with the detecting terminal. That is, whether the fitted state is correct or not is determined according to whether or not an electric connection exists between the detecting terminal and the short-circuiting terminal.
The detecting terminal is in electrical contact with the short-circuiting terminal and, as a result, water, dirt, and the like must be prevented from making contact with them, as these could result in current leakage or poor contact. However, since the locking arm needs to be operated by hand, the external face of the housing has to be exposed. Consequently, the short-circuiting terminal which is pressed and thereby moved by the locking arm is also open to the exterior. As a result, there is the problem that the connector cannot be used in environments where water or dirt tend to enter from the exposed portion.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector provided with a fitting detecting function which is resistant to water and dirt.